Saigado Publishing
is an erotic dōjinshi circle created in 1996 by its sole member, Ishoku Dougen (異食同元). Prior to 1996, Dougen had works published by the Comic Circle Pink Macadamian & Moriman Shōten circles. The Saigado studio is famous for producing erotic dōjinshi that parody console fighting games such as The King of Fighters, Street Fighter and Guilty Gear, as well as anime such as Neon Genesis Evangelion. Saigado Comic Publishing also publishes the original work Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin, though most of the studio's original works such as Hana's Holiday have been published by Futabasha. Ishoku Dougen also did the character designs for the anime OVA Boku no Pico. Ishoku Dougen has a distinct style with rounder, less messy, and arguably more realistically drawn characters than a lot of his source material. Despite the wide range of fetishes depicted in Saigado comics fans are often pleasantly surprised to see all participants enjoying their couplings. The realism in depictions of sex, body type, and even atmosphere/backgrounds make the Saigado Studio one of the better artistic studios in dōjinshi publishing. Saigado Work published by Saigado Comic Publishing This is a description of the work produced by Ishoku Dougen as the Saigado studio and published by the Saigado Comic Publishing circle. Original dōjinshi * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 1 (ボクの成年貢献人 1 / ぼくの成年貢献人 1) 14/05/2000 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Vol. 2 (ボクの成年貢献人 Vol. 2 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Vol. 2) 29/10/2000 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 3 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 3 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 3) 05/05/2001 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 4 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 4 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 4) 12/30/2001 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 5 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 5 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 5) 12/30/2002 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 6 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 6 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 6) 12/30/2004 The King of Fighters dōjinshi * The Yuri & Friends '96 (ユリ&フレンズ '96) 1996 * The Yuri & Friends '96 Plus (ユリ&フレンズ '96 Plus) 1996 * The Yuri & Friends '97 (ユリ&フレンズ '97) 1997 * The Yuri & Friends '98 Dream Time Never Ends (ユリ&フレンズ '98) 1998 * The Yuri and Friends Special (ユリ&フレンズ スペシャル) 1998 * The Yuri & Friends 2000 (ユリ&フレンズ 2000) 2000 * The Yuri and Friends 2001 (ユリ&フレンズ 2001) 2002 * The Yuri & Friends Mai Special (ユリ&フレンズ マイスペシャル) 2003 * The Yuri & Friends Hinako-Max (ユリ&フレンズヒナコマックス) 2004 * Yuri & Friends Mary Special (ユリ&フレンズマリ-スペシャル) 2005 * The Yuri & Friends Jenny Special (ユリ&フレンズジェニ-スペシャル) 2005 * The Yuri & Friends 2008 UM (ユリ&フレンズ 2008UM) 2008 * The Yuri & Friends 2008 Plus (ユリ&フレンズ 2008 Plus) 2008 * The Yuri & Friends 2009 Unparticipation of Mai 2009 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー) * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 2 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 2) 1999 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 3 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 3) * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 4 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 4) 2002 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 5 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 5) 2002 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 6 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 6) 2003 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 7 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 7) 2004 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 8 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 8) 2006 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 9 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 9) 2007 * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 10 (ユリ&フレンズ フルカラー 10) 2009 * The Athena & Friends '97 (アテナ&フレンズ '97) 1997 * The Athena & Friends '98 Come Unto Me Kaoru (アテナ&フレンズ '98) 1998 * The Athena & Friends '99 Athena & Bao (アテナ&フレンズ '99) 1999 * The Athena & Friends S Special (アテナ&フレンズ スペシャル) 2001 * The Athena & Friends '02 (アテナ&フレンズ '02) 2002 * The Athena & Friends Special Version of Chaos (アテナ&フレンズ SVC) 2003 * The Athena & Friends 2006 (アテナ&フレンズ 2006) 2006 Neon Genesis Evangelion dōjinshi * Left Eye (レフトアイ) 1996 * Right Here (dōjin) (ライトヒア) 1996 * Suite for my Sweet 1015 (スイートフォーマイスイート) 1997 * Feel My Vibe 1997 (フィールマイヴァイブ) * Left Eye Saigado First (レフトアイ新訂版) 1999 * Right Here Saigado Second (ライトヒア新訂版) 1999 * Suite for My Sweet Saigado Fifth (スイートフォーマイスイート新訂版) 2001 * Feel My Vibe Saigado Sixth (フィールマイヴァイブ新訂版) 2001 Others * Sakura & Friends Quince Jam (さくら&フレンズクインスジャム) 1999 (Street Fighter) * Sakura vs. Yuri & Friends (さくらvs.ユリ&フレンズ) 2001 (Street Fighter) * Sexual Samurais (セクシャルサムライズ) 2004 (Samurais Spirits) Saigado Maniax The Saigado Maniax imprint is used to denote dōjinshi published by Saigado Comic Publishing which features shotacon, predominantly yaoi content. The studio began publishing titles with the Maniax imprint in February 2003 with British Bear Boy - four titles have been released to date. * British Bear Boy (ブリティッシュベアーボーイ) 2003 * Syota-Nize (ショタナイズ) 2004 * Chris Maniax (クリスマニアックス) 2004 * Space Cumboy (スペースカムボーイ) 2006 * Boku no Pico Comic + Original Character Illustration (ぼくのぴこ コミック+公式キャラクター原案集) 2007 Saigado Works published by Futabasha Publishing This is a description of the original work produced by Ishoku Dougen as the Saigado studio and published by Futabasha. * Hana's Holiday (ハナさんの休日) 2005 * Hana's Holiday 2nd Season (ハナさんの休日 2nd Season) 2006 * Hinomarukun no Kae! (ひの丸クンの変っ!) 2006 * Haken no Muuko-san 1 (派遣のむうこさん 1) (2007) * Haken no Muuko-san 2 (派遣のむうこさん 2) (2008) * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin ボクの成年貢献人 (2007) Anime works Ishoku Dougen of Saigado is credited with the character design for , a ''shotacon anime produced by Natural High in 2006. The content of this OVA is very similar to Saigado's Maniax imprint of dōjinshi. Whilst Ishoku Dougen designed the characters, Yoshiten, the character designer for Bible Black, is credited as the animation character designer. It was followed up in 2007 by the OVA Pico to Chico, again using Dougen's character designs. External links *Saigado Comic Publishing official website *Boku no Pico official website Category:H dojin creators Category:Manga distributors fr:Saigado ja:彩画堂